Never Let Go
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Disaat jalinan kasih sayang perlahan terlepas, di situlah perasaan tak ingin kehilangan menunjukkan eksistensinya.


—_Katakan, apa artinya aku bagimu._

"Mizel? Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ah, Jin-sensei … maaf merepotkan Anda …."

.

.

—_Apakah aku pantas bersanding denganmu?_

"Maafkan saya, _Sensei_ …."

"Kenapa … kau berkata seperti itu, Mizel?"

"Saya … saya tidak tahu lagi …."

.

.

—_Adakah kemungkinan baik merestui kau dan aku?_

"Mizel, tunggu!"

"Maaf, _Sensei_ … saya permisi …."

"Mizel …!"

.

.

—_Adakah … rasa tidak ingin kehilangan itu bersemayam dalam hatiku?_

* * *

** Never Let Go**

**Disclaimer: Danball Senki W © Level-5 inc.  
I have no right to take any advantage. **

* * *

Jikalau hal tersebut masih berlaku, hari ini adalah tepat satu tahun usia hubunganku dengan _beliau_.

Tigapuluh April, di bawah rekahan kelopak sakura yang terciprat sinar jingga mentari, Kaidou Jin-sensei menghubungkan temali hubungan kami ….

Menjadi kesatuan yang utuh.

Memangkas batas-batas ketidak laziman—membuktikan bahwa cinta benarlah hal yang tidak memandang status atau derajat manusia.

Selama nyaris satu semester kami berhubungan, kanvas kehidupan yang biasa polos pun penuh akan spektrum warna-warni keindahan.

Aku tersadar ketika buliran hangat mendarat di atas punggung tanganku—hmm … aku menangis lagi rupanya.

Terkekeh pelan atas kebodohanku, jemari ini mengusap sudut-sudut monokrom milikku. Mencegahnya berlaku seperti keran bocor untuk kesekian kalinya.

Batinku heran, kenapa proyektor dalam benak ini selalu menayangkan rupa-rupa semu keindahan masa lalu …?

Bahkan aku ragu, adakah _beliau _yang sempat menjadi milikku itu mengingat setiap detik yang pernah dilalui bersamaku?

* * *

—_Kenapa hanya aku yang berdiam di sini?_

"Berdiri! Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi, _Sensei_!"

"Pagi. Kalian tampak cerah hari ini."

Sesuatu yang tumpul mencelus dalam hatiku ketika suara dengan resonansi rendah itu merambat di udara.

"Duduk!"

Komando dari ketua kelas yang lantang melewati kedua indera pendengaranku dengan tidak sopan.

Sosok pemuda dengan helaian hitam yang menjarum ke atas dan seperempat bagian poni berwarna putih itu memenuhi iris monokrom milikku.

"_Se-Sensei _…?"

"Ya, Mizel? Ada masalah dengan kursimu?"

Kedua mataku mengerjap. Kesadaranku kembali pada tempat seharusnya.

"U-Uh, tidak … m-maaf …." Aku pun duduk, sebagaimana mestinya.

Beliau hanya melayangkan senyum tipis sebelum memulai kegiatan mengajarnya. Anak-anak di kelasku memposisikan diri mereka dengan antusias. Ya, pelajaran yang _Sensei_ bawa ini memang cukup menarik, Bahasa Inggris.

"_Alright. Did you guys still remember about how many tenses have we learnt so far_?" tanya _Sensei_, yang langsung disahuti oleh riuh rendah.

"_Silent, please_! Mizel, _stand up_?" tiba-tiba telunjuknya mengarah padaku.

"_Y-Yes, Sir_!"

"_Could you tell us how many tenses have we learnt so far_?" Jin-sensei mengulang kembali pertanyaannya sembari menatapku intens.

Sedetik aku membisu, kemudian kualihkan pandanganku pada meja kayu di hadapanku. "_Th-There were three tenses, Sir_ …." jawabku pelan.

"_Good_!" beliau tersenyum sembari menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sekali—kebiasaan yang mungkin sudah mendarah daging baginya. "_Then … could you please mention those three specifically_? _I'm afraid if one of us forgets them_," lanjutnya.

"E-Eh?" aku terperanjat. "_Why it has to be me? Y-You usually choose another one to answer your next question, d-don't you?_"

"Oh …." _Sensei _terkekeh pelan. Menghempaskan buku materinya di atas mejaku sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya, beliau mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain. "_It seems that you've memorized every single habit of mine_, _haven't you, _Mizel?"

Senyuman nakal disertai kerlingannya itu membekukan syaraf-syarafku. Pita suaraku tercekat saat mengutarakan jawabannya. "_I-It wasn't about that, Sensei_. _S-So three tenses we've learnt so far were Present, Past, and Future_."

"_Nice try_, Mizel. _You may sit down_," katanya kemudian.

Aku terduduk lemas di kursiku dengan semburat merah yang menjajah kedua pipiku.

Serius, apa hanya aku yang merasakan getaran dalam hati ini, _Sensei_?

* * *

—_Jika waktu tak bisa berhenti, bisakah _kau _saja yang berhenti?_

Hari berikutnya tidak ada jadwal pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di kelas mana pun, jadi kemungkinan Jin-sensei menampakkan diri di sekolah mendekati nol persen.

Kubilang _mendekati _bukan berarti beliau tidak akan hadir, maksudku bisa saja 'kan salah satu dari murid-murid kesayangannya meminta beliau datang ke sekolah.

Ah, tentu saja murid kesayangannya itu bukan aku.

"Oi, Mizel!" teman sekelasku memanggil.

"Eh? Ya?" ketika aku menyahut, temanku itu meletakkan sesuatu di tanganku—sebuah kunci.

"Tolong ambil dan bawakan buku tulis kita yang ada di lemari di ruang guru ya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena ada urusan, hehe … _bye bye_~!"

"Eeeeeeeeh …?!"

Kini aku takut apa yang kupikirkan barusan menjadi kenyataan. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku bertemu dengan _Sensei_—lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan _beliau _lakukan padaku jika kami bertemu lagi?

Mempermalukanku di hadapan khalayak, kah? Menjahiliku seperti yang sering dilakukannya, kah?

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa pernah beliau menerapkan hal serupa pada murid-murid kesayangannya yang cerdas tiada tara itu?

"Permisi …." Aku mengetuk pelan pintu ruang guru, kemudian berjalan masuk sembari menunduk.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang Kaidou Jin-sensei berada dalam ruangan ini. Aku aman.

"Ya, Mizel. Ada perlu apa?" seorang guru menegurku ramah.

"Ah, iya," aku menunjukkan kunci lemari yang sempat bersemayam dalam sakuku. "Saya disuruh mengambil buku tulis di lemari itu," telunjukku mengarah pada benda berbentuk balok dari kayu di sudut ruangan sembari bibirku menampilkan senyum.

"Oh … silakan ambil kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih."

Segera kumasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubangnya setiba diriku di hadapan lemari itu. Agak sulit bagiku untuk memutarnya. Entah karena kuncinya berkarat atau posisi tuas di dalam lubang kuncinya tidak pas.

"Mmh!" aku menekan sedikit daun pintunya sembari memutar kunci. Masih agak keras namun sepertinya usahaku berhasil.

Saat daun pintunya terbuka, aku nyaris dihujani puluhan rim kertas dokumen yang melesak keluar dari lemari—

—Jika saja lengan besar itu tak menarik tubuhku menjauh.

"H-Hah …?" aku mencelus saat menatap helaian-helaian kertas yang berserakan itu.

"Bodoh … bagaimana jika tadi dirimu tertimpa, hm?" suara beresonansi rendah itu berbisik pelan di telingaku.

Jin … sensei …?

* * *

—_Ternyata … memang tidak bisa …._

Satu per satu teman sekelasku meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkanku terpekur sendirian di bangkuku ….

Oh, mungkin berdua, jika sosok pemuda dengan permata merahnya yang sedari tadi menilik padaku itu dihitung sebagai penghuni ruangan ini juga.

"Kau ingin menginap di sini, Mizel?"

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya terdengar menyebalkan itu tak kuhiraukan. Aku beranjak dari kursi, melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju kepadanya.

"Terima kasih … untuk yang kemarin … Jin-sensei."

Bisa kudengar suara tercekatnya saat aku mengutarakan kalimat tersebut.

Jika kemarin beliau tak membelaku habis-habisan di hadapan para guru atas insiden jatuhnya dokumen dari lemari itu, aku tak merasa perlu mengucapkan terima kasih secara gamblang begini.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum pemuda di hadapanku bersuara.

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan itu pada orang yang membebanimu, Mizel …." Jin-sensei menepuk bahuku lembut, selembut cara bicaranya kini.

Aku terdiam, tak berusaha untuk terkejut. Kedua tanganku hanya menggantung lemas di sisi tubuhku.

Namun saat kakinya hendak melangkah menjauh, lisanku berterus terang akan apa yang kurasakan.

"Bukankah selama ini … _Sensei _yang terbebani oleh saya?"

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Semua yang _Sensei _lakukan pada saya dulu … itu supaya saya membenci Anda, 'kan? Supaya saya bisa menjauh dari Anda, supaya Anda tidak—"

"—Kau salah, Mizel."

Aku terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba saja kepalaku bersandar di dada bidangnya, dan lengan besar yang hangat itu mendekap tubuhku erat.

Bendungan yang menumpuk di sudut mataku pun pecah dan berguguran. "Kenapa Anda selalu saja memperlakukan saya seperti ini …?" aku bertanya lirih.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Salahkah?"

Isakanku semakin jelas. "Saya bahkan bukan salah satu dari murid-murid kesayangan Anda. Saya bukan sosok yang selalu Anda banggakan. Saya hanya bahan candaan semata—"

"—Lalu kenapa?! Jika kusebut itu perlakuan spesialku yang hanya kuterapkan padamu seorang, lalu kenapa?!"

Lengan itu semakin erat mendekapku. Bisa kurasakan bahu Jin-sensei bergetar pelan.

Bisa kurasakan hampa dari udara yang kuhela.

"Kau berbeda dari muridku yang lain, Mizel … kau selalu jadi yang paling berharga bagiku …."

"_Sen … sei _…."

"Kaupikir aku ingin dibenci olehmu, hm? Kaupikir aku sanggup berjauhan darimu?"

"_Sensei _…."

"Kau sungguh jahat, Mizel …." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Namun aku selalu—"

"—Aku selalu mencintaimu, _Sensei_! Aku tak bisa membencimu! Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, tidak pernah bisa …!" lisanku menjerit, melepaskan seluruh penat yang mengabutkan hatiku.

Tangannya mengusap puncak kepalaku perlahan. "Tidak sopan, kau mendahuluiku …." bisiknya.

"Biar saja … lagipula … _Sensei _juga jahat padaku …." Aku meremas kemeja biru langitnya.

"… Tapi kali ini aku suka cara _Sensei _memperlakukan aku."

—_Dan tak kubiarkan hubungan ini terlepas lagi_.

**—_END_—**

* * *

Notes:

Hello, Senpai. Happy (late) JinMizel day :)

uhm... I actually want to say sorry to you, I don't know whether you're mad at me or not, but after knowing I wasn't there when you needed shoulder to cry on, I've been feeling guilty ever since...

I'm sorry for being your good-for-nothing kouhai, I'm really sorry, I think I've failed to brought you happiness, I'm sorry, Senpai...

before you hate me, I want you to know that no matter how or why there will always something which reminds me of you...

love, your kouhai.


End file.
